The mystery of the map
by InsanityInside
Summary: The next generation comes to Hogwarts. Fred, George and Harry's kids try to find the Marauder's Map. And what has Percy's son got to do with it? A oneshot


_This is a little part of a vision of the future I find kind of amusing. It was kind of hard to explain everything precisely in a one-shot, so in case you didn't understand: Jimmy is Harry's son, Gideon is Fred's, Fabian is George's and Cornelius is, of course, Percy's (Who else would call their son Cornelius?)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things that I do own :P_

**The mystery of the Map** _(Yeah, I know, stupid title again...)_

'Oy! Cornish Pixie!'

Cornelius Weasley(1), a fourth-year looked across the common room at his cousins Fabian and Gideon and their friend Jimmy Potter. Usually they called him Corn or Cornflake, which he didn't mind, because _anything_ is better than _Cornelius_. They only used 'Cornish Pixie' when they were mad at him. They might have been only eleven years old, but there were three of them. This didn't sound good.

'What's the matter?' he asked as the three younger boys walked towards him.

'The troll,' said Gideon simply.

'What was that all about?' Fabian asked.

'What did you do that for?' Gideon asked another question.

'It was just a joke, all right?' Corn told them.

'Well, we just wanted to tell you…'

'… That it wasn't very funny for us.'

'Not funny at all in fact.'

'Oh, it will be when you do it to Nell next year,' Corn said, grinning at the thought of his other cousin's reaction. Nell Longbottom always fell for their tricks.

'It's a kind of tradition, really,' he went on 'You know, telling the kids how _scary_ the Sorting is. You know what Uncle George told Aunt Ginny?'

'Ok,' Jimmy spoke for the first time 'We didn't believe you anyway. But did you think about Daisy? She was scared out of her mind!'

'That's the point,' Corn interrupted him.

'She's Muggleborn, you know,' Jimmy pointed out 'Doesn't know much about the wizarding world. Magic itself is scary enough for her!'

Daisy Dursley was Jimmy's second cousin and he felt responsible for her in some way. She seemed to know even less about the wizarding world than an average muggleborn first-year. Her parents were afraid of magic and had always told her it was a bad thing. She had been worried when she got her Hogwarts letter, frightened, when her magical realtives came to explain things to her and shaking with fear when she first entered Diagon Alley. By the time she finished doing her shopping, she had fainted twice.

'I haven't thought about that,' Corn admited 'I guess I'll have to apologise to her.'

XXX

'All right, so what was it you wanted to tell us?' Fabian asked when they were already in their dormitory.

'It's about that Map we talked about,' Jimmy informed the Weaslys 'I think I know where it is.'

Gideon and Fabian listened carefully. To them the Marauder's Map seemed like some kind of legendary object, more magical than Hogwarts itself. All three boys had known about the Map for ages, since their fathers had been using it as students. What had happened to it later, however, was a great mystery.

'Well, apparently my dad gave it to your aunt Ginny when he finished school,' Jimmy said 'She and my mum used it for about half a year, and then they lost it…'

'Lost it?'

'I thought you said you knew where it was?

'You don't?'

'Do you?' (2)

'I heard it was confiscated,' Jimmy said 'It's probably still somewhere in the caretaker's office.'

'Oh great!'

'You have any idea how to get it?'

'Nope. But at least we know where to look'

XXX

By the next evening they already had a plan. Then they realised there was another problem: who should keep the Map when they finally find it.

'My dad was the one who found it in the first place,' Gideon said 'So I think I should get it.'

'Well, yeah, ' Fabian pointed out 'But Uncle Fred wouldn't have done anything if -'

'Well, my grandfather helped make it,' Jimmy told them 'But does it really matter?'

'What?'

'Your grandfather?'

'Yes, Fabian, my grandfather. My father's father. James Potter, also known as Prongs. He was one of the people who made the Map.'

'Yeah, right.' Gideon said sarcastically.

'Well, anyway,' Jimmy continued talking 'I think it doesn't really matter. Anyone can use it if they dare come and get it from Filch's office.'

'You mean, even someone like... I don't know… Daisy?' Fabian asked, laughing.

'I said, anyone _brave enough to go and get it_.'

'Right, what about Corn?'

'What about him?' Jimmy shrugged 'He's all right.'

'He might not be as bad as Uncle Percy was, but he's still a _future prefect_.'

'How do you know who's going to be a prefect next year?'

'I know Corn,' Gideon said simply.

'He's not gonna get it anyway,' Fabian reminded them 'We are.'

'Right,' his cousin said 'And I still say I should keep it.'

'We're going to share it anyway,' Fabian said 'What's the difference?'

XXX

'Ok, you know what to do, right?' Jimmy whispered as they aproached the caretaker's office.

'Yeah,' said Gideon 'Get in trouble and do all the hard work while you have all the fun.'

'Well, I'm planning to keep him busy for _ten minutes_!' Jimmy argued 'That's not easy, you know!'

'Come on, Gideon!' Fabian said 'It's not so bad. What can Filch do to us anyway?'

'One word: detention.'

'I'm going to be in much more trouble if he catches me,' Jimmy pointed out.

'Well, all right. I'll do it. But only if I get to keep the map.'

Jimmy handed the Weasleys a couple of dungbombs and hid under the invisibility cloak.

A moment later the dungbombs went off and the old caretaker ran out of his office. Jimmy waited a minute or two and began to do his job.

XXX

'Don't move until I come back,' Filch told the two little troublemakers and he left the office. He looked around. He did not see anyone. 'Must be Peeves,' he thought 'He will regret it some day, I swear!' Suddenly he heard something behind him. Another exposion. Another dungbomb. He turned around and, again, didn't see anyone. Someone sniggered. Another dungbomb went off near the end of the corridor.

XXX

'We have ten minutes,' Fabian said.

'Yeah, I know,' Gideon answered 'Unless Jim does something wrong.'

'Whatever. Let's just look for it, all right?'

'If Filch comes back earlier, we know whose fault it is.'

'Oh, stop it and help me!'

'And if we don't find it -'

'Then it will be your fault because you talked instead of looking for it!'

'All right, all right…'

XXX

'Nothing.'

'Nothing at all?'

'Well,' Fabian admitted 'We found some old dungbombs and even some fireworks…'

'But the Map was not there,' said Gideon. He looked suspiciously at Jimmy.

'What?' Jimmy asked.

'You knew it, didn't you?' said Gideon suspiciously 'Why did you do it?'

'How could I know somebody else had found it before us?' Jimmy asked.

'_Somebody else?_'

'You know who's got it?'

'Or maybe _you_ have already found it?'

'If I had,' said Jimmy 'Why the hell would we have to look for it?'

'You want to keep it for yourself,' Gideon accused him 'That's it, isn't it?'

'Gideon, no!' Fabian said.

'Don't you understand? He took the Map! When we were stuck in Filch's office, he -'

'I did not!'

'What would he do that for?'

'He doesn't want to share.'

'It's not true!'

'Then who else could have it?'

'I have no idea.'

'Well, you know… There were quite a lot of students here since Aunt Ginny left…'

'That's right,'said Jimmy, beginning to feel nervous 'And it could have been anyone…'

'Sure… _Anyone…_'

'What is your problem, Gideon?'

Just as the fight was about to begin Corn entered the common room.

'Do you know where Daisy is?' he asked.

'You still haven't talked to her?'

'No, not yet. Any idea where she is?'

'No.'

'Not really.'

'Oh, well…' he walked upstairs to his dormitory. He came back a moment later with an old piece of parchment in his hand. As he left the common room through the portrait hole, they heard him whisper 'I solemnly swear…'

'A future prefect, right?'

* * *

(1) His uncle Fred says Cornelius is lucky he isn't a girl. If he was his father might have called him _Dolores_. 

(2) Gideon and Fabian Weasley are not twins. They are not even brothers in fact. But they can easily pretend they are. Their fathers were identical twins and the two boys grew up together. They both resamble their fathers a lot, and it takes some people a long time to work out that they are not brothers.


End file.
